1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electromechanical devices for detecting explosives and other substances and, more specifically, is a battery powered, stand-alone, portable detector that utilizes molecularly imprinted polymer coated fiber optic cables to form an image of a target molecule source that can be used to identify the source.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an estimated 100 million mines and countless millions of acres of land contaminated with unexploded ordnance (UXO) worldwide there is a need for sensor systems and methods that can detect and identify large and small explosive objects buried in soil. In addition, during armed conflict, there is a need for mine detection and neutralization in real-time or near real-time.
A commonly used sensor for mine and UXO detection is the electromagnetic induction (EMI) metal detector. Conventional EMI metal detectors using either frequency-domain (FD) or time-domain (TD) eddy current methods can detect small metal targets (such as plastic-cased low-metal content mines) at shallow depths and large metal targets (such as metal-cased high-metal content mines and UXOs) at both shallow and deep depths under a wide range of environmental and soil conditions. However, metal non-mine (i.e., clutter) objects commonly found in the environment pose a major problem in identifying mines. That is because these clutter objects create false alarms when detected by a metal detector. For time-efficient and cost-effective land clearing, the detected metal targets must be classified as to their threat potential: mine, UXO or clutter. Preferably, these metal targets need to be classified in real-time or near real-time.
Other explosive detection methods utilize neutron beams and energy detection to characterize the organic compounds under surveillance. Although these devices may be effective, they are too massive, non-portable, and, because of the neutron and gamma radiation, cannot be used near humans without effective shielding, i.e., lead, water or polyethylene.
Dogs can also be trained to sniff out explosives, but the drawbacks are that they require a trainer/handler and have a limited attention span.
Remote chemical sensors can be used to detect explosives but must fulfill two goals: (1) the development of a specific chemical recognition element that allows a molecule, or class of molecule, to be identified, and (2) a means of signal transduction in which the presence of the molecule causes a measurable change in a physical property of the material. Although these goals are not always separable, the successful design of chemical sensors requires that both be satisfied.
Most transduction approaches are based on optical, resistive, surface acoustic wave, or capacitive measurements. These well-developed methods dominate largely because of their ease of operation, sensitivity, and cost. The chemical recognition elements in these detectors, however, lag far behind. Indeed, most reports on chemical sensors suggest that many other devices could be fabricated if only suitable chemical recognition units were available. The missing element is a general approach to chemical recognition that allows the rational design and assembly of materials in a stable and reusable form.
Methods for the detection of explosives and explosive residues require complex analytical instruments such as liquid or gas chromatographs coupled with mass spectroscopic or chemiluminescent detection. The associated instrumentation is usually large, expensive, difficult to maintain and requires skilled operators. If laboratory analysis is necessary, extensive documentation is needed for sample transport, increasing the possibility of sample contamination. Immunoassay tests are available for some explosives, but these are cumbersome and have short shelf lives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,261, issued Oct. 20, 1992, discloses a portable fiber optic detector that senses the presence of specific target chemicals by electrostatically attracting the target chemical to an aromatic compound coating on an optical fiber. Attaching the target chemical to the coated fiber reduces the fluorescence so that a photon sensing detector records the reduced light level and activates an appropriate alarm or indicator.
However, the concentration of the aromatic compound coating on the optical fiber has to be optimum or the fluorescence will be either too strong or too weak. Furthermore, if target chemicals from a neighboring exploded mine are present, the detector may become saturated and be ineffective. Additionally, the detector only sounds an alarm and does not provide an image of the explosive device being detected. The detector also does not provide the ability to detect multiple substances simultaneously.
What is needed then is a detection device for explosives or other substances that can be easily programmed for the substance(s), that can detect targets in an environment with high background levels of the target substance, that can detect multiple substances simultaneously, and that can provide an image of the substance emitting target.